


A Hunter's Heart

by AddieWho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieWho/pseuds/AddieWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters are saved by a huntress named Lexi, she merges into their lives with caution, only to be thrown into a world that she never expected. Love, Lust, and loss are all in her future, but something fearful this way comes! Will Dean and Castiel be able to work together to help her? Something happened between Dean and Castiel, but why are they no longer on speaking terms? Why are the angels asking for her help? How was she thrown into the life of hunting? All answers will be revealed with time, but how can she use them to save the fallen angels? All fluff (for now)! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kickoff

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes to make. This is a story that takes place in the same universe as Supernatural, with a few edits. Lexi is a year younger than Sam, Dean did live with Ben and Lisa, the whole deal with Metatron is over, mark of cain never happened, Kevin is alive and living with his mom, angels are back in heaven, and Cas is still using borrowed grace. We hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance for the feels. ~Ad&Al

Chapter 1  
The Kickoff  
Dean glanced at Sam from the driver's seat of the Impala. Sam peeked behind his back at the warehouse they were about to storm. It was late at night and Dean decided it was time to go. Within seconds they had their machetes sharpened and dead man’s blood at the ready.  
“Are you sure they’re gone?” Sam asked his brother cautiously  
“We both saw them leave, at LEAST two trucks full vamps went out for the hunt.”  
“Are you sure that no one was left behind?  
“Two trucks FULL, Sam. How many do you think there are?”  
“I don’t know, but we have enough dead man's blood for an army ready for when they come back.”  
And with that, they stormed into the warehouse. Thanks to a hole in the fencing, the entrance was easy. Experience told them that the room they were looking for would be the top of the 5 story building. The brothers made their way up a series of creaky stairs, stopping at each floor to find a what they were looking for. After only 2 floors of termite-infested stairwells, they found it. A near empty room was where they finally saw the feeding floor. It was a large, relatively empty room with a round table at the far end. Surrounding the table were a set of seven vacant chairs. Sections were fenced off of the wall with metal wire crossing them, closing off bleeding victims.  
“How many people do they need?” Sam inquired, shaking one of the countless cages, causing the meal inside to moan and slowly shrug only to fall back to sleep, “There’s probably two more floors full of these guys.”  
“I think you were right, Sammy,” Dean looked to his younger brother with terror in his eyes, “there’s way more than two trucks of ‘em.”  
Sam looked confused for a moment, before he saw Dean take a handful of empty blood bags out of an industrial sized garbage can. Far more than enough to feed just two trucks, the brothers didn’t have time to think before they were being attacked by 6, no, 7 vamps.  
Dean took a swing at the first fang he could see, but it ducked before the machete could make contact. He did however, manage to slice some meat off the side of the vamp next to the first one, leaving it clenching its side, vulnerable. Dean saw an opportunity and took it, cutting the neck of the injured vamp. His victory was short lived as he took a blow from another fang, right below his left ribcage. Scowling he jerked back his left elbow, successfully hitting the attacker in its chest. One more swing of a machete And then there were five, he thought. Within the next few minutes, he took two more blows, one to his stomach, and one to his face. Eventually, though, he managed to take the head off another vamp.  
Examining his surroundings, he heard a gunshot. Sammy! Sam had shot one of the scrawnier vamps in his chest with dead man’s blood, probably paralyzing the SOB, down for the count. Wounds covered the remaining vampires. Sammy had fought a good battle, but he hadn’t managed to kill a single one. He’s rusty. Dean shoved his way into the storm of blows and blades. Sam nearly cut off his brothers head, but luckily, Dean anticipated the charge, dodging the blade and sending it through the neck of the fang beside him. Sam was pretty beat up by the time there were only two vamps still standing. Dean tried his best to help his brother, but a fang had managed to grab him from behind and was currently cutting off his air supply, the room went black. Sam saw all of this and managed to work up enough rage to chop the head off of the thug who knocked out his brother.  
He knelt down and took his brothers pulse. Escalated. Working its way to normality. Dean's eyes slowly opened. “Did we win?” he asked with a chuckle and cough. A smiling Sam sighed, and turned around, looking at the damage the battle had caused. To his surprise, he couldn't see the mess past a figure with a harpoon launcher pointed at him. Dean's eyes opened wider from his position on the ground. As Sam rose his hands, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the harpooned silhouette.  
“Duck.” the figure said, and, with that word, Sam joined his brother on the ground. A harpoon shot past the brothers and into the neck of a vampire. How did I miss that? Sam thought, He was right in front of me! As the figure stepped over the boys, it pushed the wide blade of the harpoon the rest of the way through the vamps neck. Clever. Sam thought, he and Dean, now fully conscious, got to their feet.  
In a flash, Dean had his gun out and pointed at the figure that was pulling the harpoon out of the vampire's neck.  
“Put it down,” Dean shouted, not knowing who this was, if it was a hunter, another vampire, or one of the fangs’ blood-bags that had gotten out. The brothers could see two hands raise, but hardly anything else in the darkness of the shadows. “Come into the light, slowly,” Dean finished. No movement, “NOW.” he insisted, gripping his gun tighter.  
“Okay,” a voice rang out of the shadows, shocking the brothers. Jaws dropped as the previously anonymous figure stepped into the light. A woman. about 6’, made her way slowly to the boys. Her face was scared, but stern. The freckles on her cheeks made them look dirtier than they were, but highlighted her green eyes nicely. Her anxious face was framed by wisps of blonde hair that were rebelling against the ponytail that was sitting comfortably towards the back of her head. Her face was one that had seen conflict, and when it looked towards the brothers, they could see she was a friend. Dean lowered the gun slowly and her hands fell to her sides.  
“You’re welcome,” She had broken the silence between the three of them. Dean tucked his gun back into the back of his belt and Sam began to speak.  
“Thanks,” he started, still catching his breath, “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean,” his extended hand met with hers and a smile formed on her face. Sam was smiling back when her hand went limp. Her smile faded as she fell to the ground, right next to the vampire that had just stabbed her.


	2. Don't Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm gonna go all kamakaze on ya. I've got a TON of chapters to upload, so this is the first of many.

Chapter 2  
Don’t Ask  
“Thanks,” he started, still catching his breath, “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean,” his extended hand met with hers and a smile formed on her face. Sam was smiling back when her hand went limp. Her smile faded as she fell to the ground, right next to the vampire that had just stabbed her.  
Time fell into slow motion as the brothers watched her fall to the ground. Dean beheaded the fang that killer her, the one Sam had almost killed with a shot of dead-man’s blood. It, apparently, had just enough energy in it’s body to pull out a tucked away knife and stab the female hunter in the back, (literally).  
Sam bursted into action by assisting his now unconscious savior. He found that the vampire responsible for the stabbing finished the job by taking out the blade, leaving her flesh open for the blood to flow out of. It left a hole, not only in the flesh, but in the fabric of her clothes as well, which resulted in an awkward job for Sam, but there was really no choice. With a bit of difficulty, he removed her black leather jacket and gray t-shirt. Luckily, she was wearing a tank-top underneath the rest of these layers, so it didn’t become even more uncomfortable.   
Dean had just finished the job, only to turn around in time to see Sam undressing the girl.   
“What are you doing?” he asked, confused at the sight before him.  
Sam looked up, realizing what this must look like.   
“Ew! No! Just, help me stop the bleeding,” he began to get her on her left side and told Dean to hold her head level with her spine. As he used her gray shirt to put pressure on her wound, Sam could see the bright white glow of headlights temporarily light up the room they were in.   
“They’re back,” Dean stated.  
“So early?” Sam replied.  
“Maybe they realized they left the door unlocked.”  
Sam scoffed, lifting the huntress. Dean shone a flashlight towards the stairwell they had climbed, leading the way with a machete at the ready. As they made their way to the ground floor, the door at the front of the house began to shutter. Dean could make out a conversation the fangs were having, something about lost keys.Your loss, our gain. he thought, as he scoured the first floor for a back door. Just as he was about to give up and start fighting, the flashlight lit up a rusty old back door. The brothers rushed it like it was life or death, because is was. They moved fluidly out the door, Sam still carrying their knocked-out helper. They took a large curve around the front of the warehouse and arrived at the Impala just as they could hear shouts coming from behind, the monsters had, no doubt, found the little mess that the brothers had left behind. Sam was in the back seat with the girl laying across his lap. Dean high-tailed it out of sight of the warehouse.   
"How's she doing?" Dean asked from the speeding drivers seat.  
"Not good. The bleeding has almost stopped, but she's not awake to tell me if any of her other injuries are affecting her."  
"Nearest hospital. Got it."  
"No!" Sam instinctively replied, not sure of the words coming out of his mouth.  
"What?" Dean was shocked, "She obviously needs medical attention."  
"What will we say when we drop her off? 'Hey, she just got stabbed by a stray vampire that I shot with dead man's blood instead of killing and now she probably needs surgery, do you take MasterCard?'"   
"We do this all the time! We drop her off where she's going to be found. If it makes you feel better, we'll put her in a wheelchair and push it into the general direction of the ICU. It's better that way. No questions asked. Questions are a hunter's worst enemy.”  
“Oh, really,” Sam replied, an idea forming, “I thought questions were just our worst enemy.”  
“Nope, little brother. Every hunter hates questions.”  
“What about her?”  
“What?”  
“She’s a hunter.”  
“So?”  
“I thought hunters always helped each other.”  
“Well, yeah,” Dean hesitated, looking for a loophole in this situation.  
An awkward silence ended when overlapping conversation erupted. Both of the Winchesters tried to defend their case. Dean yelled about priorities and keeping her healthy. Sam shouted that his medical “training” has saved them more than once. Dean shrieked about a few infected stitches that Sam had implemented.  
“Well, maybe we could just call Cas and see if he could heal her.”  
Silence  
That was the first time in a long time that Dean had heard that name. A dangerous silence fell over the Impala. Dean starred his brother down through the rearview mirror.   
“I’m sorry, man,” Sam broke the silence, “but that was weeks ago, Dean, that was months. Just, do us both a favor and man up! Eventually-”  
“Fine!” Dean rotated the steering wheel of his beloved Impala, “Next stop; Bunker”


	3. Memories

Chapter 3  
Memories  
The Bunker wasn’t very far away from the vampire nest, about an hour by car. Dean, however, managed to get them there in 30 minutes, eager to escape the remnants of an unwanted conversation. Once there, Sam immediately took their injured savior into the “lab”, as the boys had become accustomed to calling it. A large room covered in tiles and littered with pill bottles and suspicious liquids acted as their Doctor’s office. The only proper surgeons table was actually a large metal table that the brothers had hauled in from a nearby junkyard. Sam put their unnamed hero on the table as he scrambled for his equipment.   
Two bottles of Jack Daniels later, the huntress had 5 stitches in her right side and one stitch on her left shoulder. She also had a single butterfly bandage across the corner of her left eyebrow. Sam took a step away from the operating table to admire his work. Despite the patch of scarred, lightened skin spreading from her lower waist down to her knee, the stitches were formed beautifully just above her hip. Two fingers to her neck told Sam that her pulse was normal. It was time to get her to bed.  
Sam prepared one of the countless rooms, left to them by the men of letters, for their savior. After carrying her to the room, he stopped and peered in his brothers.   
Located next to Sam’s, the door to Dean’s room was resting open a few inches. Through this small crack, Sam could see his brother, kneeling next to the bed in the stereotypical “praying” stance. Sam would have laughed at Dean’s position, but he was interrupted by the loud sound of praying coming from his brothers mouth.   
“Cas?,” his eyes peered open, hoping to find his angel standing before him. When Dean remained alone in the room, he continued, “Come on, man. It’s been 6 months. The silent treatment is getting old. A least give me a chance to explain myself,” only silence, “Please, Cas. I’m begging here. What you saw, no, what you thought you saw wasn’t what you think it was!” still only silence. After a few more moments of quiet, Dean erupted off his knees and started throwing things. Dean had barely caught a glimpse of Sam peeking through the door when he catapulted a lamp in his direction, slamming the door shut.  
Oh, Dean, you’re such an idiot. Sam thought, as he rushed into his room to hide the fact that he was at his brother's door.  
After he had closed the door to his room, without warning, a memory resurfaced.   
~Dean’s door was in the same position as Sam saw it just a few moments ago, but instead of Dean kneeling beside the bed, he was laying on top of it, above the covers. With his torso propped up against the head of the bed, Dean lay there lazily watching the television, which was on the opposite wall. His right hand was in a large bowl of popcorn and, while he was fully clothed, his blue jeans were hidden underneath the black dress pants of an angel. Castiel was resting next to Dean, cuddling up to his legs. Cas was only half heartedly watching the television, the other half of him was far more focused on Dean and Dean’s large hand, which was now playing with the angel’s hair. Neither of them cared what was on T.V., they both seemed more relaxed and content than anything else.~  
Sam shook his head, trying to understand what happened between them. He realized it was a little over the line to tell Dean to call Cas, but they really need to hash it out. Sam shuddered at the thought, I’ll make sure to hide the samurai sword first… he thought, before dozing off in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I've gotta say that this chapter was my first pride and joy. There a few chapters that I put /so much/ effort into this chapter! It's not much, but the chapter WILL get longer as the story progresses.

Chapter 4  
The Huntress  
A lamp….   
What was a lamp doing there?  
The girl was just waking up from the strangest dream. She had finally gotten her harpoon gun to work. she knew that the only thing that could kill a vampire was decapitation, so she was headed to a field near her motel to practice shooting at some tin cans. While she was out, she happened upon a large vampire’s nest. She quickly found her way into the building and on top of the rafters above the second floor feeding ground. Ready to surprise some fangs. Inside, she found two boys who talked as if they were hunters themselves. But before she could come down to introduce herself, they were attacked by 7 fanged fighters. The boys were taking good care of themselves, but as soon as his friend was knocked out, this 6-and-a-half foot giant became oblivious to the fang right in front of him. Worried, she quickly made her way down from the ceiling, got behind the mountain, and pointed her harpoon gun straight past him at the vampire . But, when he stood up, it really looked like she was pointing it at him. He raised his hands in surrender, but she cleared things up with one word, “Duck,”. As soon as he was on the ground, she pulled the trigger. The next thing she knew, she had decapitated a vampire, shaken hands with a behemoth, and, before she could introduce herself, let darkness sweep over her.  
Yeah. Vivid dream.  
Now she was waking up in a room she had never seen before. All she could see was a lamp shining beside her. She was oddly comfortable. Within a few seconds she had worked out that she was in a room, in a bed with a nightstand beside her, and a lamp on top. A glass of water was half-way filled underneath the light. Tension swept over her as she realized that she didn’t recognize this room or anything in it. She wasn’t familiar with the feel of the mattress. She wasn’t used to sleeping on a bed. Normally, she was stuck in the front seat of her van with, if she was lucky, a pillow.   
A door creaked open ominously. She braced herself for what might be entering the room. Pretending to still be asleep, her eyes remained open just enough for her to see a large hand pour some liquid from a flask into the water beside her. The liquid was clear, and the flask was beat up. She had no way of knowing what she was being prompted to drink. One thing was clear; She had to take the offensive.   
She started by reaching for the glass of water/liquid mixture. Breaking the glass on the edge of the nightstand, she found her weapon. She sat up, ignoring the raging pain in her hip, she had managed to surprise the man that had come in, and immediately started interrogating him, broken glass ready like a knife.  
“Where am I?” She asked. The man’s hands were raised, obviously surprised. She couldn’t help but notice the flask in his left hand. When he didn’t respond, she became impatient, “Where. Am. I.” she said, slower this time. She inched closer to her captor.  
“The bunker!” the man responded. What he said seemed to make perfect sense to him, but the girl was still in the dark.  
“Is that supposed to mean something?” She asked  
“Okay,” the man chuckled, the laughter seemed out of place, what with his life being threatened and all, “whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you. Just, put down the glass before you get hurt even more.”  
The girl thought it over. Without warning, her head started to hurt as she realized this was the man of her dreams. Literally. Before her stood a 6’4” man with puppy dog eyes and the fluffy hair to match. This was the behemoth from the vampire infested warehouse in her dreams. Her chest felt like it was caving in as she realized that she was now threatening the life of the man she saved. The huntress backed up a few paces, lowering the glass, as the man’s arms fell to his side.   
“Are you okay?” the woman asked, confusing the large puppy further, “your friend was hurt in the warehouse, not to mention, you did almost die.”  
“Who, Dean? He’s fine, he takes a bigger beating just for fun. I’m fine, too. I’ve gotten a whole lot closer to death than that. What about you?”  
“What about me?” she asked, adrenaline covering up the pain from her assorted injuries.  
“Wait, what do you remember?”  
This question hit her like a ton of bricks. She backed up a few more feet and sat on the bed limply, broken glass still in hand. The man ran up to her, kneeling on the ground by the mattress, hoping she wouldn’t pass out, but when she made eye contact with him, she couldn’t help the smile on her face.  
His eyes were concerned, caring, and the color of an open field. Green and brown combining, burning the image into her mind. The most beautiful combination… she thought trying to keep her smile from growing and a blush appearing. Within a few seconds, his face softened, but he still seemed concerned. He sat up beside her on the bed as she shifted her gaze hesitantly away from his face, down to observe the rest of him. He was wearing a flannel shirt under a jacket. Jeans covering his legs.  
“I’m Sam.” He said, pulling her away from her thoughts, “Sam Winchester.” She looked at him with admiration, but he only seemed more worried.   
“What’s wrong?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t done something to upset him.  
“Nothing,” he said, “how are you feeling?”  
“Fine,” she pronounced, trying to seem tough and ignore the raging pain in her side. She set the broken glass down beside her as she itched her forehead, absentmindedly picking at something on her eyebrow.  
“Don’t pick,” the man gently took her wrist away from the bandage covering her eyebrow and held it in her lap, unaware that his grip wasn’t faltering.  
After a long moment of kind stares, the girl broke the silence, “don’t pick at what?” she asked him, distractedly, mindful only of the fact that his hand was still cradling her wrist. A light-hearted smile found it’s way across Sam’s face as he stood up and faced her, transitioning his grip on her wrist to a hold on her hand. He helped her stand up and faced her away from the door.   
In front of them now was a clear view of the other side of the room. A desk stood in the corner opposite her bed and a mirror stood directly in front her attached to a set of drawers. What she saw there was a surprise. In the mirror, she could see what she had been picking at. A single butterfly stitch covered her eyebrow. Blood stained her lower shirt and darkened the right side of her pants further. Sam saw her fractured gaze and decided to explain.  
“It’s not that bad,” he insisted, “a few stitches here, one there, a little bandage and you’re good to go.” he stated passively, pointing to her injuries as he described the severity of each one.  
“Oh,” realization sweeping over her, “thank you.”  
“Anytime. It’s part of the gig.” Her face broke away from the mirror and looked at him.  
“You’re a hunter too?” she asked, curiosity masking her pain.  
“Yeah, Dean and I both,”  
“Dean is….”   
“The other hunter. He’s my brother. He’s a bit more stern, but he’s human… sometimes.” That got a chuckle out of the girl. Still gazing at each other, they seemed to forget that there were other, more pressing matters at hand. What seemed like an eternity passed before the woman’s stomach interrupted them. The growling could probably be heard from the hallway.   
“Oh, I’ll go get you something to eat.”  
“Wait,” the woman’s hand stopped the man mid-turn from leaving the room. Suddenly, she remembered the flask, which had disappeared into the man's many layers of clothing, “what was in the flask.”  
Sam’s eyes dimmed as he realized what that must have looked like. He immediately took the dented flask out of his jacket pocket and explained himself, “I swear I was not drugging you!” doubt flashed over the girl's eyes as she realized her foolishness. Why did I trust him. Just because I saved him doesn’t mean he owes me anything. Then, without questioning it, Sam took a large gulp out of the flask.   
“NO!” the woman shouted, afraid of what might happen to the hunter. She looked in awe at the man, terror fading as understanding struck when she saw the cross on the flask. Her face softened as his did the same. Simultaneously, they said, “Holy water.” Sam went on, “When I patched you up, I forgot to do the normal tests. Holy water, silver, borax, any reaction to any of those could mean you’re not human.”  
“...and you were sneaking it into my drink because you didn’t know how I would react.” She finished, understanding the complexity of the situation.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, adding finality to his voice. The huntress reached her hand out, accepting the flask as well as the tests. Gripping the canteen tightly, she poured the contents of it into her mouth, swallowing and holding the empty container upside down. Sam smiled as he lowered his head and walked toward the desk on the other side of the room. He opened the top left drawer and held out a small bottle of cleaning fluid and a silver knife. The girl took them all willingly. She quickly sprayed some of the cleaning fluid on her right arm and held out her left for the hunter to cut. Sam began to protest, but she was very adamant. She took the silver knife from him and made a large slice on her forearm.  
Having proven her humanity, she sat down on the bed and held her now bleeding arm. Sam took a piece of cloth from one of the drawers and wrapped it around her wound. He handed her 3 painkillers.  
“I’ll go get you some food now.” he stated. The girl smiled as he opened the door. Before leaving, though, Sam peaked back at the girl. With a confused smile, he asked simply, “What was your name again?”  
The huntress smirked, as she cleanly stated her name.  
“Lexi.”


	5. Can we Keep Her?

Chapter 5   
Can we keep her?  
Sam left the girl, Lexi, alone in the bedroom across from his. Having seen that Dean was not in his bedroom, Sam assumed that he would find Dean in the kitchen. So imagine his surprise when he found his brother drinking in the study. Laptop open in front of him and a beer in his hand, Dean looked troubled and Sam knew why. Sam, however, knew better than to confront his brother about an unanswered prayer that Dean had sent Cas. Still, Dean had seen Sam peeking into his room, so the memory of the encounter hung in the air.  
“Find anything good?” Sam asked his brother, carefully avoiding the tender subject.  
“Nothing,” Dean closed his computer in frustration, “I thought there might have been a case in Indiana, but the police just closed it.”  
“Bummer,”  
“Yeah, I really thought I had something there. How’s the girl? Did you test her?”  
“Yeah. She checks out. Not a demon, shapeshifter, or leviathan. 100% human, as far as I can tell.”  
“Okay,” thinking and sitting back, Dean took a sip of his beer, “how’s she holding up?”  
“Good. She says she feels fine, but I want to give a day or two to make sure she’s alright.”  
Dean glared at his younger brother, trying to read his thoughts, but to no avail.   
“Alright, but as soon as she’s healthy again, I want her out of our hair.” Sam sighed, looking at Dean with big, brown, pleading puppy dog eyes eyes.  
“Oh no. Oh, no,” Dean responded, “She is not staying. No. No way. No!”  
“Why not? As far as I can tell, she’s all alone.”  
“As far as you can tell? Did she say so?”  
“No, but-”  
“‘No, but-’ what, Sammy? We’re not running a pound here! You can’t just come up to me and ask ‘Can we keep it? Can we keep it?’ like some 8 year old that just found a starving dog! It doesn’t work that way!”  
“Dean, don’t act like we can’t use the help. Ever since Kevin went back to live with his mom, we’ve been down a player. Bobby’s gone. Garth is off living a ‘normal’ life with his werewolf wife. Not to mention the whole thing with Cas...” Hardly realizing the words coming out of his mouth, Sam’s voice cut off just as the last note of the name got out. Sam’s eyes widened as his unfinished sentence echoed through their minds. Oh, shit. Oh, Shit. OH, SHIT. He thought.   
Dean’s eyes narrowed and his face turned a bright red. Rather than standing up and screaming, (as Sam had expected), he did quite the opposite. His face lowered to stare at the ground. Without lifting his gaze, Dean said quietly, “you weren’t supposed to see that”. A swirling, storm of darkness had conquered the older brother in the months since the break-up, resulting in drinking, restless nights, and an attitude that no one dare challenge. Sam's face softened at the sound of his brothers voice.  
“Dean” He said. Voice full of sympathy. He took small, slow steps towards Dean.  
“Dont. Just don’t Sam.” Dean said, the sadness in his voice being replaced by anger. “You really do not want to have this conversation with me.”  
“But I think you need to have this conversation.” Sam retorted. Dean sighed heavily, preparing for the words he was about to say.  
“Do you want me to say I’m sorry, Sam? Cause I’m not. I did nothing wrong! I saved that girl! It’s not my fault Cas thought I was sleeping with her!”  
“You could have explained, Dean, or at least tried to!” Sam said desperately.  
“Do you think I didn’t? He poofed out before I could get two words in edgewise. It’s not like I’m gonna pray to him!”  
“You say that like you didn’t! I heard you, Dean! The Men of Letters may have been smart but they built these walls paper thin! You’re drunk prayers kept me up most nights. For the first few weeks, I started praying for you to stop! It’s unhealthy!” before Dean could interject, a new, softer voice entered the room.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering where the kitchen was,” Lexi blushed, “I broke the only water glass I had.”  
“Of course,” Sam said, “it’s down the hall, third door on your left. Help yourself to the fridge.”  
“Thank you.” She said as she turned her body to face Dean. Her hand protruded from her side expecting to shake his, “and, thanks, for helping me out. I’m Lexi.”  
“Dean.” the older brother responded simply with his name and a forced smile, ignoring her hand. The boys watched as she went down the hall and out of earshot. Dean sighed heavily. “I’m not going to pretend like we don’t need the extra help, but I don’t know if she’s a good match.”  
“You saw her back at that nest, she’s a good hunter.”  
“What about baggage?” Dean asked.  
“All she’s got with her is the clothes on her back.”  
“NO! Not that baggage! emotional baggage. Her family, her past.”  
“I don’t know, it’s not like she told me her life story in there.”  
After a long moment of thought, Dean spoke up, a note of finality accenting his words.  
“Look, we’ve got to finish off that nest of vampires anyway, but after she’s strong enough to fight for herself, she’s outta here.”  
“Dean,-”  
“That’s final, Sam.” Dean opened his laptop again to signal the end of the conversation.   
Sam walked towards the kitchen without another word to check on Lexi.


	6. He Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, sorry.

Chapter 6  
He Appears  
I’m glad I got there when I did… Lexi had just successfully saved her saviors from themselves. She could tell they were brothers just from the way they spoke to each other, she hadn’t needed Sam to tell her that. It was also pretty obvious that Dean did not like her. She pondered the reasons why while she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.   
At first glance, the kitchen was spotless. Stainless steel everything, but with a second look, Lexi could see that it was also well lived-in. There was a table that had recently been used for making a sandwich, the cutting board and spared vegetable innards were sitting in one side of the sink. A quick search of the cabinets led her to the glasses. She took one and filled it with water from the tap. As Lexi leaned against the table, her left arm crossed under the right, which was holding the glass of water, she was wondering what she could expect from the brothers she had met. Friendship? Family? A fling? Or was she over-analyzing everything and would she be gone in a day or two, never to see the brothers again? She thought of how comfortable Sam had made her room, how cozy it was compared to the van she lived in. Lexi loved her van almost more than life itself, but its passenger seat was almost certainly not meant to be slept in every night. That fact was made clear by the crook in her back.  
Without warning, a figure appeared out of thin air, his back to the huntress. “Dean, I-,” he spoke whilst turning around to face the woman. His trenchcoat spun like a carousel, its ribbon threatening to slice anyone who came too close. His face was confused, then angry. Blue eyes shining under brown hair that had been perfectly tousled, he seemed to rush to a conclusion. Only a few moments had passed with him there, and only two words half-spoken, but it seemed obvious that this man, whoever he was, hated the girl.  
Lexi was just about to question the man, when he disappeared into thin air. Instead, she was left with a handful of questions. Of all the things she had expected, that was certainly not one of them.


	7. Angel?

Chapter 7  
Angel?  
Sam walked into the kitchen, hoping to find that Lexi had made herself at home. Naturally, he was concerned when he walked into the room to find Lexi with both hands on the table and a cup of water next to her hand. Her face looked so distraught, like she just found out she was adopted. Her arms were straight out so that she was practically reaching down to the table where she held herself up. Sam rushed to her side.  
“What’s wrong?” he said hastily, hoping that he hadn’t hurt her medically. He wasn’t exactly, certified to do her stitches, but they certainly weren’t the first he’d done.  
“What the hell kind of pain killers did you put me on?!” she asked, curiosity combining with grief.  
“...Ibuprofen, why?”  
“Because, I think I just hallucinated,” She stood up straight and began to describe her experience, “I had just gotten some water, and this man just appeared, out of nowhere!” Sam's face became blank. “He was wearing a trenchcoat…” Sam now had an expression on his face that was more scared than anything else. “He was looking for Dean.” she finished.   
“And that was all he said?” Sam inquired, he was itching to know more.  
“Well, that was all he said. I don’t think he liked me very much. The way he looked at me was unnerving. Then he just vanished!” Sam was covering his eyes with his hands and moved them up to pull back his hair. “I know, it sounds crazy, I figured it must be something in the medicine that you gave me, or-,”   
“Nope.”  
“Okay, then who, or what, was it?”  
“His name is Castiel. He’s an angel.” Sam said this in passing as if it were the least of their worries.  
“Wait, did you just say, angel?”  
“Yeah,” Sam was pacing at this point. Lexi was only concerned with what she needed to know to stop him from panicking.  
“Well, he didn’t have a halo or wings or anything, so…” Lexi let her sentence run off, like she expected to be told that he wasn’t really an angel and she must have been mistaken.  
“Well, that’s not his true form.” Sam stated, pausing his walk to explain the situation, “apparently, his true form is about the size of the chrysler building, but he took the man you saw, Jimmy Novak, as a vessel.”  
“Okay,” Lexi responded as if she understood perfectly. She began to digest the situation surrounding her. Sam had no reason to lie to her, so she had no reason to doubt him. Deductions like that made life easier. “So let’s go tell Dean,” She finished, as if it were the obvious option.  
“NO!” Sam put one hand on each of her shoulders and looked down at the woman. While Lexi was pretty tall, 6’, Sam still stood towering above her, succeeding in getting her attention, “Dean, can’t know about this,” he lifted his hands and took a step back after realizing how close they were. “He and Cas have a… past. One that would definitely interfere with the hunt. I’ll tell him after we get back. For now, you rest.”  
“Wait a minute, 1) What kind of a past? and 2) What hunt?”  
“Well, after we got you out of the vampire nest, there were still at least a dozen more of them. We decided we would go back and finish them off after we rested up a bit.”  
“Okay, when do we leave?”  
Sam smirked as if he was hoping she would ask that.   
“I’m not sure,” he responded, though Lexi got the feeling it was more of a challenge than anything else, “you should go ask Dean.”


	8. Dean's Choice

Chapter 8  
It’s Dean’s Choice  
Lexi left the kitchen with her arms crossed. She could tell something was going on, but there was nothing she could do about it, except go ahead and ask Dean when they were leaving.  
Sam followed her as she walked into the study where Dean was getting out duffel bags and filling them with supplies. Dean hadn’t even bothered to turn around by the time he chose to speak.  
“How is she?” he asked, obviously absent to the fact that Lexi had walked in.  
“Good,” Lexi responded. Dean whipped his head around to see Lexi, arms still crossed, smirking at him.  
“Good,” Dean said, turning back around, “nice move, with the harpoon gun. Definitely was not expecting that.”  
“Thanks,” Lexi responded. She was so tempted to tell him about the Angel Castiel that she felt herself loosen up a bit. Whatever history they had was no doubt hurting Dean, she didn’t like to see people hurt.   
As Lexi saw her harpoon gun on the table, she reached for it and loaded it, safety on. She was pretty proud of herself, so she saw no shame in showing it off. To her surprise, Dean actually looked impressed for a minute before turning back to the bags.  
“It should be useful on the hunt,” she said.  
“Yeah, you’ll have to show me how to use it.” Dean responded in passing.  
“Sorry, I’ve only got the one, maybe some other time,”  
“Wait,” Dean stopped her before she could go on, “you’re not going.”  
“What do you mean I’m not going?”  
“I mean you’re not going. You just got stabbed for cryin out loud!”  
“I’m fine.” Lexi responded, her voice strong, but she was still in pain. She decided she would ask Sam for some more painkillers later.  
“Sorry, but you’re obviously not. Sam and I are gonna leave late tonight. Don’t worry, we’ll survive.”  
Lexi looked up at him, “I’ll be waiting by the door.” And with that, she left and went back to the room that the boys had prepared for her. She knew she wasn’t welcome, but she had to make sure that they knew she meant business. The only thing left was to ask Sam where the door was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! We like to update often, so you won't be waiting too long for the next chapter. There is and over-arching plot, so there's always more to look forward to! If you favorite me or my writing, or leave a comment, I will praise you for the rest of time! Thanks again, and hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Ad&Al


End file.
